


Do I Need A Reason?

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: “Honey, I’m home!” Dean kicks the motel door closed behind him and smirks, both hands full of grocery bags and a six pack of beer.





	Do I Need A Reason?

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/154695105970/honey-im-home-dean-kicks-the-motel-door)

“Honey, I’m home!” Dean kicks the motel door closed behind him and smirks, both hands full of grocery bags and a six pack of beer. “Got you all the tofu and mung beans you can eat, Sammy.”

Expecting a snarky response from his brother, Dean is caught off guard by Sam apparently appearing out of nowhere and slamming him against the door. Dean drops one bag but manages to hold on to the rest, which is tricky when Sam’s hand is yanking his jeans open.

“Uh, ok… yeah, oh you wanna do this now, ok then,” Dean mumbles, tilting his head back as Sam starts kissing his neck. “What’s… ah, what’s brought this on? Not that I’m complaining.”

Sam teases a finger just above the waistband of Dean’s boxers and then takes the rest of what Dean’s holding out of his hands, dropping it roughly on the table by the window.

“Do I need a reason?” Sam breathes in, his chest expanding, making Dean feel small in comparison.

“Guess not,” Dean drawls. “As you were.”

Sam smiles and whips Dean’s belt out of the loops in one swift pull.

“Take your shirt off, Dean.”

Dropping to his knees, Sam hooks his fingers in Dean’s pockets and drags his jeans down past his knees with no warning. The force of it almost makes Dean fall forward, but Sam holds him upright with one large hand against his stomach.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean says, his voice rough and his dick definitely responding positively to Sam manhandling him like this. Following orders, Dean quickly unbuttons his shirt, tossing it somewhere over Sam’s head. He grabs the back of his t-shirt too and gets rid of it, looking down at his brother who’s mouthing the growing bulge of his cock through the cotton of his briefs.

“Was planning on blowing you, actually,” Sam replies, dragging his teeth over the crown of Dean’s dick and laughing at the litany of curses he gets back.

“Jesus, I should go get groceries more often. You watching porn while I was gone or something?”

Sam shakes his head, his nose nuzzled into Dean’s pubic bone. He pulls Dean’s boxers down, and they both fumble around for a while getting Dean’s legs free until he’s finally naked.

Wasting no time, Sam wraps his hand around Dean’s cock, now filling up nicely, and strokes it a few times. Dean reaches down and runs his thumb along Sam’s bottom lip, wanting so badly to feel his brothers mouth around him.

Sam looks up, flicks his head to get his hair out of his eyes, and then licks up the length of Dean’s cock, opening his lips at the head and taking Dean in just at the tip.

“Fuck…” Dean’s hips buck forward and Sam pushes him back, keeping him pressed against the door. He looks down at Sam, so goddamn beautiful on his knees, his dick sliding into the perfect wet heat of his mouth. There’s no better sight.

Sam opens up and swallows Dean down further, his lips catching Dean’s oversensitive skin, getting him good and wet with his tongue. Sam hums his satisfaction, spreading both hands out over his brothers hips, fingers digging into bone.

“Sammy,” Dean pants, holding onto the back of Sam’s neck to ground himself. He moans, tilting his head, eyes closing as Sam starts to suck him off more vigorously. “Yeah, that’s it… fuck yes.”

Sam looks up and smiles around Dean’s cock when he sees the state he’s in. Unraveled and flushed, breathing heavily and saying Sam’s name like a mantra. Pulling off him, Sam licks at Dean’s balls, taking each one into his mouth and sucking until Dean is gasping and yanking Sam’s hair in his fist.

“Don’t tease,” Dean warns, and Sam laughs, kissing the top of Dean’s leg.

“Think you like it when I do,” Sam replies, licking his lips.

He quickly unbuttons his jeans, dragging down the zipper and getting his dick out before swallowing Dean down again.

“Don’t know… ah, what the fuck you’re talking about,” Dean mutters. He’s getting close, feeling his balls tighten with the rush of heat and pleasure concentrated between his legs.

He tugs Sam’s hair a bit harder to get his point across, but Dean knows he’s a terrible liar when it comes to his brother. Sam always knows which buttons to push, even the ones that Dean didn’t know he liked himself. He can just look at Dean and see right through him.

“Sam, god… I’m gonna come, fuck…” Dean releases Sam’s hair and nudges his shoulders, but Sam doesn’t budge. If anything, he sucks harder, his cheeks hollowing, refusing to let him go.

Letting go of his own erection, Sam rolls Dean’s balls in his hand, pulling them until Dean slams the back of his head against the door behind him. He opens his lips a little to breathe, but doesn’t let Dean slide from his mouth. He keeps a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down and moaning obscenely.

“Fuck, Sam…” Dean’s breath catches and he shakes almost violently, coming hard into the perfect wet heat of Sam’s mouth.

Sam swallows, his own cock twitching as he comes without a hand on him, shooting onto the floor. He holds Dean’s hips still as he continues to lick him clean, only pulling away reluctantly when Dean hisses and his knees give out. His back slides down the door and he slumps, almost in Sam’s lap.

“Hey,” Sam says, looking satisfied with himself. He hopes dean doesn’t notice yet that he just sat down in Sam’s come.

“Hey,” Dean replies, still sounding breathless. His cheeks are red and his eyes are pretty unfocused, but he flails a hand in Sam’s direction, a valiant attempt to reciprocate after getting his brain sucked out of his dick. Sam appreciates the gesture.

“M'good,” Sam says, unable to take his eyes off how goddamn hot Dean looks. He licks his lips, still able to taste the salty bitterness lingering there.

“Fuck, just from blowing me?” Dean grins. “That’s awesome.”

Sam chuckles. Yeah, it was kinda awesome.


End file.
